Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are broadly adopted for lighting applications in automotive industry. Advantages of using LEDs include low energy consumption, long lifetime, and small size. For example, an automobile may employ dozens of independently controllable LED lamps for exterior and interior lighting, and backlighting. One or more controllers can be configured to generate pulse width modulated signals to vary brightness of each LED lamp.